Naughty and Nice
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Sugar Motta is a spoiled rich girl and the loving girlfriend of Santana Lopez. Santana loves her little wild child, but will not tolerate her outrageous behavior and especially hates being lied to. Established Santana/Sugar D/D relationship. Contains consensual spanking between adults. Repost. ONESHOT


**A/N ~ Established Santana / Sugar DD relationship. Glee and its characters do not** **belong to me. Rated M**

**Based on a prompt from NayaFan a long time ago. Repost.**

_**Naughty and Nice **_

Santana watched with a mixture of amusement and irritation as Shelby scolded her girlfriend for using her iPhone during rehearsals.

She could see Sugar pretending to be contrite and that amused her because the only way she had found to tame her little wild child was a good over the knee bare bottom spanking. The Latina was irritated because Sugar never seemed to take anything seriously lately. Santana had asked her right before rehearsals to leave her phone in her locker since they had some difficult choreography to learn and Sugar had agreed.

Well, she was going to get to the bottom of all this recent bratty behavior, it was seriously interfering with their sexy times and Santana was not going to allow that to continue for long.

She was pulled from her musings by the coach calling an end to the day's rehearsals. Sauntering over to her petite girl she casually slung an arm over her shoulder and kissed her on her cheek. She snickered when she saw her girlfriend cringe a little, "Hello my little sweet thing, do you have time for dinner tonight?"

Sugar relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief; she thought the texting during rehearsals was going to get her in deep trouble with her Latina. The tiny brunette knew she was on thin ice with her girlfriend lately, she had been pushing the limits of their rules lately but she just didn't seem to be able to help it. Things just felt out of control lately, she wasn't trying to upset Santana or anyone for that matter; she just didn't seem to be able to help herself. She looked up into the deep coffee colored eyes of her girlfriend and smiled an angelic smile, "Could we go to Breadstix tonight for dinner Tannyboo, please?" she breathed out in a sexy deep voice.

Santana glared over Sugar's shoulder at all the girls who were within earshot of her and her girlfriend, daring one of them to repeat that ridiculous nickname or snicker at it. She would go all Lima Heights and they best know it, "Of course cupcake, I love Breadstix almost as much as I love you." She said in the cockiest voice she owned, saving face in front of the rest of the Trouble Tones.

The younger brunette rolled her eyes as they headed out of the auditorium, "Is that a challenge? Because I can make you love me lots more than stupid Breadstix and I'd start by….." She whispered boldly as Santana felt lightheaded at the sudden rush of blood from her head to her center."

Mutely, she just shook her head no as her eyes instantly went black and wide with desire.

"Good because I'm starving to death." Sugar chuckled as she took Santana's arm and walked to the car with her. She loved the effect she had on her girlfriend, it made them equals in this relationship as Santana's authority over her had an equally dynamic effect on Sugar. When her fiery Latina got all dominating whether inside the bedroom or in the Motta's guest house where all her punishments took place, Sugar not only had to deal with the electric current of desire she would feel but also the way the commanding tone of her lover's voice turned her insides to jelly and made her stomach quiver and her knees go weak.

Being the only child of a rich and powerful man, she understood her place in the world, it was her birthright and it came from money. Yes she knew herself and her nature; she would never have been able to submit to Santana's authority unless she felt herself an equal in this relationship, because she had made the choice to submit to her lover, it was not a duty. In her eyes, that made it alright. She still had trouble admitting she needed to be disciplined or that it was good for her, but she knew deep down inside that she did.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

They were sitting in the private booth they always got, the one that the name Motta commanded, they had just finished ordering and were sipping water when Santana stuck her hand out across the table and Sugar took it sweetly, "Nice try cupcake, but you know I want your cell phone. Hand it over."

Sugar's brown eyes went ridiculously wide as she clutched it to her chest, "But honey, baby it was only one quick text, it wasn't even in the middle of anything important. Honestly I think Shelby completely overreacted. Sweetie I need it, please?"

Santana took a deep breath to counteract the traitorous pounding little beats her heart made when her girlfriend put on her innocent Bambi act even while keeping her face steely; she had to admit the girl had a black belt in pouting.

"Your phone Sugar, now!"

"But boo boo…." Sugar stuck her lip out and tilted her head adorably.

"NOW!" Santana raised her voice, "And if you keep pouting I will give you something to pout about, we've talked about this before."

Sugar glared for a second before slapping the phone hard into Santana's palm, cringing a little when the girl's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I was going to give it back to you tomorrow after rehearsal but now you're little temper tantrum just cost you two additional days, would you like to try for a week young lady?"

The younger squirmed at the strict tone her girlfriend took and it was never a good thing when she called her young lady but she had her pride.

"Do you really think it's no big deal to interrupt rehearsals like that? Shelby has a baby at home who needs her more than we do, Britt is working twice as hard as anyone with all the work she's invested with teaching us the choreography, Mercedes and I are seniors, we took a big chance leaving New Directions. Besides, we have a point to make to Mr. Shue and to Berry, we are just as good as they are if not better! You may not think it's important but the rest of us do." She finished emotionally, "At tomorrow's rehearsal, you will publicly apologize to Shelby and the rest of the Trouble Tones, do you understand me Sugar?"

Looking up quickly and searching the depths of those deep brown pools, Sugar saw real hurt under the irritation and was quickly overcome with sadness, "I will, I'm sorry Santana, I'll work harder too I promise. I'm really sorry I didn't leave my cell in my locker, I had to use the bathroom after we spoke and I really did forget it was in my pocket. I didn't lie, I swear!"

Santana leaned gravely further across the table and stared into wide innocent eyes, "That's a very good thing Sugar; because I'm sure you remember what I said would happen the next time you dared to lie to me again. I gave you a break last time because as intelligent as you are, I really don't think your father taught you what a lie of omission is but next time you lie, directly or not and you go over my knee and I guarantee you will not be happy. That is my one absolutely steadfast rule besides no cheating and you know it. I am in charge of the discipline little girl and what I say goes, do you agree with that or not?"

Sugar face had paled and her eyes shot wide open as she swallowed audibly and shook her head yes, "I remember and I won't lie to you ever again."

The Latina leaned back and took a long cool sip of water before speaking again, "We will always talk about discipline and rules first. You will always know what I expect, I won't ever spring something on you and you need to tell me how you feel about what's happening in our relationship, I love you and we're partners, I am not your mother and I'm not your boss. I'm your girlfriend and I'm in love with you. There are just some behaviors that you have that your father has completely ignored and even nurtured that are just not acceptable and I will not tolerate." She sighed, she really hated being strict with her girl but her father had spoiled the girl from birth and never once set a rule or enforced it. Discipline was something Sugar Motta desperately needed but no one seemed to love the girl enough to make her follow rules. Well she loved her enough and as hard as it was to punish Sugar, she would do it every time.

She pocketed the cell phone and this time reached across to hold her girlfriend's soft hand and squeezed it gently, "I love you cupcake, thanks for apologizing and for not lying to me. Let's have a nice romantic dinner shall we? I gots my girl, I gots my stix and let's just go home and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie alright, I'm exhausted tonight.

Sugar smiled sweetly, "That's because you're an old lady or you wouldn't let a little dancing make you so tired, but fine I love you so I will hang out on your boring couch and watch a boring movie and watch you fall asleep and snore boringly." She smirked; game, set and match to Sugar Motta she thought seeing the exasperated look on the Latina's face.

Santana mock glared at Sugar knowing exactly what the girl was thinking, "You keep this shit up and we'll see just how long an old lady can use a hairbrush on a certain someone's naughty little bum, shall we? Besides, I don't snore!"

The Latina smiled sweetly; they were indeed an equal match.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next few days went really well and at rehearsals, the threats of imminent punishment seemed to calm some of Sugar's old reckless, rebellious behaviors and Santana was so pleased and proud of the efforts that her girlfriend was making in rehearsals. Even Shelby had singled Sugar out for praise and that was practically unheard of, the look on Mercedes face had made it even more memorable.

They were standing at Sugar's locker early Friday morning talking when Sugar leaned over to grab her books when Santana noticed a beautiful necklace, "Wow, that's incredible, how long you have this for? I've never noticed it before."

Sugar froze with her eyes in her locker. Santana did not approve of the way her father threw money at his daughter to make her feel loved and she really didn't approve of the way Sugar used her credit card like a weapon to make her father feel her disapproval.

They had discussed it often and they had agreed on a rule about large purchases. Anything over $200, Sugar had to discuss with her girlfriend. The Latina felt that only being a teenager the girl needed some limits and she thought a teenager buying thousands of dollars of clothes and accessories in one mall trip was absurd. $200 wasn't much but it was more appropriate for a teenager. Santana was also concerned that the girl was using money to manipulate people and mask her feelings.

The younger girl had been in a bit of a foul mood all day; her daddy had left for another extended trip a few days ago and had only left a note with a prepaid credit card with a ridiculous balance and a promise to talk to her soon. Which Sugar knew he wouldn't do; out of sight out of mind. It was hurtful and made her sad and like her girlfriend she didn't handle emotions well.

So after rehearsal the other day she told her girlfriend, she had to meet up with her father and instead went and bought a $17,000 gold and diamond necklace and put it on his credit card, not hers. She was angry and never once thought about the consequences of the purchase. She stood there thinking about what to say, she was in trouble already, if she lied about the necklace maybe her girlfriend wouldn't find out about the rule break, besides she really didn't like it that much so chances were Santana would never see it again anyway.

Smiling widely, she turned and engulfed her girlfriend in a hug and said, "This old thing, it's an old family heirloom, it belonged to my grandmother, she gave it to me right before she died. I don't wear it often; I get sad when I think of her, that's why you've never seen it before boo boo. I can't wait to sleep over your house this weekend; my place is so empty when Rosa and Daddy are gone." She pulled her girlfriend down the hall by the hand, never giving the lie another thought.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

After school on Friday, they stopped over Sugar's house to grab some of her belongings, they were going to sleep at Santana's Friday and then go shopping and to a party at Puck's on Saturday and Sugar would come back home by Sunday evening since Santana had the house free this weekend.

The Latina walked through the massive living room and into the massive foyer to reach the massive shimmery all steel kitchen of the Motta's. She smiled at the middle age Hispanic woman who took care of the house.

"Buenos Tardes tía Rosa, ¿cómo estás. Sugar said you were sick last week?"

"Estoy bien, que ella preocupa demasiado." She said fondly, she loved the motherless little girl since she had come to live with them when Sugar was 8 years old, even if the girl was a handful. The woman liked Santana too, very much; she had seen a big difference in Sugar's behavior and felt the younger Latina was the reason for that. She had heard the older girl scolding the younger one a few weeks ago about her spending habits and making a veiled threat about the paddle gathering cobwebs. She knew her employer loved his child but could not show it, she was glad this Santana girl was around.

"Of course she worries; she loves you and thinks you work too hard." Santana reached into the refrigerator and came out with a bottle of water, "She's upstairs packing for two nights, wanna bet on how many suitcases she's gonna come down with and make me carry?"

The older woman chuckled ruefully, "no es mi problema, es su problema." She grabbed a basket of laundry and still laughing headed out of the kitchen to the laundry room.

"That was cold tía Rosa!" She yelled after the older woman, smiling when she heard her laughing at her.

"Why do you call her tía Rosa, she's not your Aunt?" The little brunette said irritably running into the room to grab some snacks.

"It's a sign of respect; she's an older Hispanic woman I see all the time." Santana just shook her head, "I'm not on poverty row, I do have snacks and money to buy them with, my father is a doctor you know, we do have money!"

"You don't have Mallow Cups and kettle corn and once we're in the car you never stop to buy them when I ask." She said as she stood on her tiptoes trying to reach in the upper cupboard trying to reach the secret stash of goodies."

Santana walked up behind her, "That's because every Monday when you get on your little diamond encrusted scale, I have to listen to you bitch for days that you gained 5 ounces or some ridiculous amount of nonexistent weight. Then you starve yourself and then we fight, why don't we just skip all that this weekend and have a good time?"

The smaller brunette was vexed, she did not like being told no, she wanted those mallow cups, "I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot eat." She said snottily.

"You know what eating that much sweets does to you, I don't care if you want to eat it that's fine but you get all bitchy when you eat sugar. Just take two, I don't like em and you don't need the whole bag of them." Santana said trying to rein in her anger and impatience with her girlfriend's bratty behavior.

Sugar knew she was right but it still pissed her off, "Fine, I don't need them, I'm not hungry anyway."

Sugar turned and leaned against the stainless steel sink, crossing her arms angrily across her chest and gritting her teeth, "I have to tell you that I really resent you calling Rosa your Aunt. It makes me feel bad that she works here; she's not my slave you know! They abolished slavery. We pay her good money. She is treated with respect and I happen to consider her family! You go and get all insulted and crazy just because we happen to have a servant, who happens to be a Hispanic. We don't run around Mexico picking up illegal's, we don't call her names, I've never even used the word spic." Sugar was jealous but didn't know how to verbalize it to her girlfriend. Rosa was her family, not Santana's.

Santana was furious and it was building, this temper tantrum over a stupid piece of candy was completely out of hand. "Sugar ENOUGH!" She yelled startling Sugar into silence.

"Sorry Aspergers." Sugar tended to lash out when she was upset and blame it on her nonexistent Aspergers, she used it as a form of manipulating people to get what she wanted and it usually worked on everyone except Santana and Rosa, "Maybe Hispanic people didn't understand how devastating a serious disease like autism and Asperger's was to people like her?" She thought to herself conveniently forgetting her disease was imaginary.

Santana just blinked and bit her lip, "Sugar, go to your room and wait for me. While you are waiting, unpack your bags, you won't be coming over this weekend or going to Puck's party tomorrow."

Sugar went to argue but saw her girlfriend's flashing eyes and thought better of it. She turned and stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Rosa had heard the yelling and was headed back upstairs when she heard Santana send the girl to her room and was glad for it. Sugar needed someone to help her learn to control her feelings.

Santana had turned to the sink and looked out into the backyard replete with pool and cabana and tennis courts, "Maybe I'm fighting a losing battle, maybe she can't change." She thought sadly looking at all the evidence of wealth the girl was constantly surrounded by.

"Please Santana, don't give up on our Sugar, she needs you. She's changed a lot since she started dating you. Maybe you don't see it but I do. I think we both love that girl and someone needs to be hard on her sometimes. Her father loves her but he is not able to keep her in line, I can't because of my station in this house, but you can. Please don't give up on her." She said softly and emotionally.

"Maybe she's just upset, she was wearing her grandmother's necklace today at school, she said it makes her sad to wear it but she does anyway as a way of remembering the woman who gave it to her." Santana said grasping at straws to explain the tantrum.

Rosa looked confused, "Sugar doesn't have anything of her abuela's. She never knew either of them and they were both dead long before she was even born."

The Latina narrowed her eyes like an eagle looking at its prey. She growled then nodded and headed for the stairs, "Oh Santana?" The younger Latina looked back at Rosa, "Sugar doesn't have Asperger's either, she has used that to get her way ever since I can remember."

"I know she doesn't, we've actually talked about her using that as an excuse for being a brat before."

"One more thing?" Santana nodded, "In the guest bedroom on the old dresser, there is a very nice wooden hairbrush with a large flat head on it. I just thought you might like to know that since you have such beautiful hair. Anyway, I am leaving for the night and won't return until Monday at 6 am, I guess you have the whole place to yourselves for the weekend, eh?" She smiled at Santana knowingly.

"Gracias tía Rosa, I won't give up on our girl, I promise!" They shared a heartfelt look and Santana headed up the stairs grumbling, "but she sure is going to wish I did."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina angrily walked into the room without knocking, Sugar was in big trouble. The younger girl was sitting on her bed and jumped up when her girlfriend entered the room, "I'm sorry Santana, I just went a little crazy, I don't really think those things." She said desperately.

"So you lied to me?" Santana said questioningly.

"No, I mean, I was mad and said them and meant them when I said them but now I don't mean them at all. I never use that awful S word either, it just popped out of my mouth."

"Yeah, like a snake out of its hole, I think you've had an awful lot of things popping out of your mouth lately young lady. What did I say was going to happen the next time I heard you verbally abusing someone and blaming it on Asperger's?"

She turned to look at the younger brunette whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, "I'm waiting young lady. Please tell me what the punishment is for that behavior." She walked very close to her girlfriend and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

Sugar gazed at Santana in her most innocent damsel in despair look, puffing out her lips and making them quiver, although that wasn't being faked at the moment, "Tannyboo, honey….."

"DO NOT talk to me like that or try to emotionally manipulate me into feeling sorry for you right now. You are in trouble little girl and you know exactly why. We have rules, we have discussed them, you've typed them out, and you know them. You also know EXACTLY what happens when you break them. I am not TANNYBOO right now, I am in control of this situation and I am the girlfriend who is going to make you face the consequences of your actions. I am going to take care of the Aspberger's situation first, then I am going to take your lying naughty little backside and turn you over my knee. C'mon" She grabbed the girl's arm and drug her into her bathroom, "What Did I Say Was The Punishment For The Verbal Abuse?"

"You would wash my mouth out with soap?" Sugar said tearily with her eyes cast downward.

"Sit down." Santana walked to the closet and grabbed a clean washcloth and a new bar of Ivory soap. She wet the cloth and soaped up the cloth, "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." She said firmly and with finality.

Sugar was crying, "Please don't, I'm sorry." Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, she accepted her fate and opened her mouth widely and stuck her tongue all the way out as far as it would go.

The Latina had a moment of compassion; she remembered having this done to her for smoking a few years ago and it was fucking awful. Then she remembered why she was being hard on the girl she loved, reached up and grabbed her tongue and started to roughly wash it with the soapy cloth. She then reached in and washed the inside of her mouth, the cheeks, and the roof of her mouth and finally under her tongue. The younger girl was doing her best not to gag.

"Stand up and rinse please." She handed the girl a dry hand towel and a full glass of water. Sugar really gagged now as the water only made the soap bubblier and she tried to get the taste out using the hand towel as Santana watched her dispassionately.

"Get your pajamas on and get your nose in the corner. I'm going to get the hairbrush."

Sugar turned her eyes wide, "But Rosa will hear….."

"Actually I'm not so sure that's a bad thing but she has left for the evening and won't be back until Monday."

Santana came back into Sugar's bedroom carrying the best spanking paddle she had ever seen in her life, she was actually quite glad her mother hadn't had one of these. She walked over and pulled the chair out from Sugar's desk and set it in the center of the room and sat down, "Sugar can you come stand by me please?"

"Why are you about to be spanked Sugar?" She asked her girlfriend seriously.

Sugar had tears in her eyes, "I don't know, I've already been punished for using the Asperger's excuse and I can't go to your house or Puck's party for throwing a temper tantrum so I have no idea why I am about to be spanked." She spit out rudely.

The Latina shook her head back and forth, "If you seriously want to act like a 6 year old right now I will be more than happy to treat you like one instead of my adult girlfriend who broke the rules and has accepted the consequences. Now I would like an adult answer, why are you about to be spanked Sugar?"

Sugar stood there in panic, she couldn't know about the necklace, how could she, no one knew about the necklace but her.

"You can't think of one lie you told me recently young lady?"

No way in hell was Sugar going to admit to a lie if she wasn't 100% sure her girlfriend already knew about it, she wasn't stupid.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way." She reached up and pulled the startled girl over her lap, set down the hairbrush and yanked the girl's pajama pants down in a few quick movements. Sugar was bare and feeling a cool breeze on her exposed backside before she could even say stop!

Santana gave her ten very hard hand spanks in rapid succession ending with two on her vulnerable sensitive sit spots, "Has that jogged your memory sweetheart or will you need ten more?"

Sugar wriggled unsure what to do, these were not normal warm up spanks they stung like hell, "Can you give me hint?"

The Latina looked down in shock at the wriggling young woman over her knee that was already sporting a pink backside. She had guts, she'd give her that.

She applied ten more hard hand spanks, "How big are you willing to allow this lie to get Sugar, I guarantee my arm will outlast your backside."

Santana was getting nervous, she would not abuse the girl but she definitely would not be in a relationship with someone who lied to her and had no remorse about it.

She applied ten more very hard spanks, mostly to her sit spots and the soft skin on the back of her thighs. Sugar was trying to crawl off Santana's lap and really gasping now, this shit hurt, she felt like an angry hive of bees had landed on her ass.

Sugar gasped when she watched as the Latina picked up the hairbrush, "I bought that necklace because I was mad at my daddy, It's new and expensive, I never even had any grandmother's. I was just afraid of being grounded this weekend because of the party." She cried out, holding onto her girlfriend's jean clad leg with all her strength, crying more out of guilt and shame than anything else, "I'm so sorry I lied, please don't spank me anymore, please Santana, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for finally telling me Sugar, we could have avoided all this if you had just told me this morning you bought it. Yes, you would have missed Puck's party and I would have been disappointed but I am so much more disappointed now in your behavior and actions." She said sadly breaking Sugar's heart even more, "Not only did you lie about the necklace and your grandmothers, you tried to cover up that lie and made me give you 30 spanks before coming clean. We are not even close to being done here little girl." She finished sternly as Sugar felt her stomach flip from the anxiety of what she knew was coming.

"You technically told two lies, three if we include Asperger's but you've been punished for that. It's your choice; 20 with the paddle tonight or another full spanking tomorrow before bed with 10 each night."

The small brunette didn't want either, "Please just get it over with tonight so will you forgive me and love me again when it's over, I can't stand if I have to wait until tomorrow night to be forgiven. I'm so sorry Santana." She sobbed.

"Hey, I forgive you and I love you right now. If you want to split it up into two nights you may, but I'm not leaving you and I will always love and forgive you. Don't let your fear of not having a clean slate make your decision. You are forgiven baby." Santana said gently, rubbing the emotional girl's back.

"I just want to get it over with now please Santana?" she begged.

"Ok, try to relax, it's almost over with Sugar." She drew her left arm back and slapped the wooden hairbrush down on the reddened skin. The crack of wood on bare skin shot across the room and Sugar squealed in pain. Santana applied another and another watching as the hard flat wood hit the skin and it would blanche white before bouncing back. She wasn't spanking at full strength but she was making an impression. Sugar was trying to reach back and protect her exposed backside with her hands, it stung so badly. Her girlfriend just grabbed them and held her hands in place with her free hand.

She hooked her leg over Sugar's legs and tightened her hold on Sugar's flailing hands and the spanking and the hairbrush started going full bore, Sugar was crying and apologizing and literally trying to crawl up and over her lap.

It hurt Santana to hear the cries and squeals and she scolded herself, forcing herself to focus back to the task at hand. The wiggling crying punished girl over her lap was now not really saying words and her glowing backside was a bright cherry red. Santana applied the last two hairbrush spanks to her sensitive sit spots and cringed at the loud crying coming from the brunette, "I'm sorry, Uhhhhh I'm so so so soorrryy."

Sugar hadn't even noticed the spanking was over. Her girlfriend was rubbing her back and tenderly lifted her up and held her in her arms, rocking and soothing her.

"I'm so proud of you for taking all your punishment tonight cupcake, please don't ever lie to me again. I don't ever want to have to do this again. I love you and forgive you baby girl." The Latina sniffed back her own hot tears and held her girlfriend tighter.

After Sugar started to calm down, she led the girl over to her bed and pulled down the covers and helped her in, "Take a nap now, I know you're all wore out baby." She leaned over and wiped the sweat-drenched hair from her pretty girlfriend's face, "I love you and I'm so proud of you." She kissed her all over her face as she tucked her in.

She shut off the nightlife and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Sugar grabbing her shirtsleeve, "Please don't leave me Tanny, I love you and I'm sorry but please don't go."

Santana rushed back into the room and crawled into bed beside her girlfriend, "I won't ever leave you Sugar, I am here for as long as you want me. I love you too and I know you're sorry but it's all over with tonight, we are all done. Get some sleep and when you wake up I'll be right next to you."

Sugar crawled up onto Santana's lap as the older teen held her and rocked her and sung her a comforting song in Spanish as the girl laid her head on her girlfriends' breast and fell asleep.

Santana looked over to where she sat the hairbrush down. She looked down at the cute freshly spanked sleeping girl and knew she would probably need to hang on to that hairbrush, it sure did seem to make an impression on her spoiled little brat.

She smiled softly and leaned over and kissed the girl on the head, "But you're my spoiled little brat and I think you're adorable. Most of the time." She growled out the last bit softly.

Santana missed the little mischievous grin on her brat's face, Sugar felt relieved and forgiven and loved, but she had almost gotten away with the necklace, she'd have to figure out were she went wrong.

**THE END**


End file.
